Large business enterprises typically use a variety of independent computer-based software applications to capture and store business information. Data warehousing applications are often used to consolidate information from such applications to generate a variety of reports, typically referred to as Business Intelligence (BI) reports, that are reviewed by management. Often, such as when reviewing a BI report, a manager may recognize that some types of data have become more important to the enterprise than they may have been previously, and that greater care needs to be taken when their underlying data are captured by personnel when using relevant applications.